Secerts of Mine
by Cassetto
Summary: "Are you sure?" The white haired boy said watching the other boy undress.Kid stood there in nothing but his button up shirt trying not to blush so much in front of Soul. Soul snatched kid onto the bed with a tight grip on his waist...read to find out more. Temp. Break.
1. After the Beginning

**Title**: _Secrets of Mine_  
**Chapter:** _After the beginning_  
**Disclaimer: **_We __Foxx-Chan __and Violoveles__**s**__ do not own Soul Eater. Thank You._

"Are you sure?" The white haired boy said watching the other boy undress. Kid stood there in nothing but his button up shirt trying not to blush so much in front of Soul. Soul snatched kid onto the bed with a tight grip on his waist. They're fierce kissing led to drawing blood on kid's tongue from Soul's sharp teeth. "Lets make this quick. The girls will be here soon." Soul reminded. "Isn't Black Star with them?" Kid replied a Soul nodded. Kid straddled himself above his partner as Soul gripped Kid's waist while inserting himself slowly. Kid let out a sigh of relief and began to move. Kid's pace quickened as the moans got louder. Soul then switched places being on top sending pleasure throughout Kid's body. After Soul released himself into the boy, he helped kid up to face him as they kissed deeply once more allowing soul to taste some of the previous drawn blood.

Kid took a quick shower as Soul got dressed and straightened up the room changing the sheets on the bed. They met in the room afterwards until the front door was heard opening. Kid took one glimpse at Soul then exited out his window on his skateboard just when Black Star burst through the room. "Yahoooo! Black Star Returns!" he said diving on his best friend. . "I'm glad we had Black Star carry some things because of a certain someone didn't help out!" Maka yelled calling Soul out.

The white haired boy walked over to Maka grinning in her face as she held a smirk on her face. "Oh stop it. Hurry up and make up already!" Liz yelled walking in on the two. "Hehe make up make up!" Patty yelled holding on to her big sis. "I'll be glad too." Soul said wrapping one arm around her waist and held her hand with the other. As they embraced something sparked in Black Star's mind. "That reminds me I have to meet someone!" He said gathering some things. "Oh you mean!" Black Star cut off Soul with a shush dashing out the front door. "Make up already!" Liz yelled once more with patty laughing in the background. "Why are you still here?" Soul growled.

"I'm on my way!" Black Star said in mind running towards the mansion stairs. He noticed flowers blooming on the side of the walkway by the stairs as he picked them from their roots. He ran up the stairs and stopped to ring the door bell just when the door swung open seeing the person he wanted to see. "F-For you", Black Star nervously said handing the flowers over to Death the Kid. Kid stood in the door way leaning on the side wall without his blazer, shirt untucked, top buttons loose, and a towel on the back of his neck with damp hair.

"I see my plants have just bloomed." Kid said leaning towards the plants. "I'm sorry! I didn't think they would be yours." Star panicked flailing his arms. "I think these flowers…." Kid made a sudden pause. "What's wrong I though you liked them." Star said finishing his sentence in a low tone noticing the lack of symmetry in the flower. "Uh…let's forget about this one." Star said throwing the flower in the distance.  
"What about this?" He pulled out a black vase with white stripes wrapping around the middle of the structure. "Ooh did you get two?" Kid said in amusement. "…two?" Black Star shrunk. Kid's eye twitched as he began to close the door. Black Star quickly shoved his foot in the door and pushed for the door to open. "Is this the way a God of symmetry is suppose to be treated?" Kid roared directing his words to both Black Star and vase. "Is this the way a supposedly God suppose to treat his lover?" Kid paused as a flying kid flew on top of him. "What is this, _Gravitation_?" Kid said weeping on the floor. "What's _Gravitation_? Star questioned in frustration.

Kid laughed underneath him whipping a tear from his eye. "I'll show you something to laugh about." Kid said kissing the boy underneath him. After removing his lips from Kid, the boy underneath began to weep again. "This really IS _Gravitation_." He said crying a puddle under his head. Both boys got up from off the floor and walked towards one of the rooms after closing the front door. "I've never been in this room before." Star said in amazement. "This is the dinning room. I have a special feast awaiting us." Kid said pulling out the chair for Star. "Now that's more like it!" Star yelled patting his belly Kid sat next to the blue haired boy when the dishes were placed on the table.

Black Star didn't hesitate to gobble down one of the dishes served as Kid took his time. Food began to splatter as Star ate wildly. Kid tried hard to ignore his lack of table manners until a small speck of food flew on to one of his paintings. "That's it!" Kid said jumping out of his chair running towards the painting with a cloth. Black Star watched as Kid vigorously wiped the frame of the painting. Kid sighed to his relief that the speck didn't ruin the brilliant colors of the art.

Suddenly arms wrapped around the young shinigami's body. "You need to relax." Star said turning him around kissing the boy gently. They began to move towards the long dinning room table as Star gently laid Kid on his back across the table. Kid's legs went around the other boy's body as they French kissed deeply. "Ouch!" Kid jolted in pain. "What's wrong?" Star asked as Kid remembered the bite Soul gave him on his tongue. "It's nothing. I bit my tongue earlier." He said calmly trying to forget being with Soul and focus on his true lover.

"Kid, we're home!" Liz yelled as Patty ran in acting as a plane. Black Star helped Kid up as they fixed each other up. Kid walked in the room where Liz was greeting her as Star walked out behind him. "Star, I didn't know you were here?" Liz said astonished by his sudden visit. "We just finished eating after a discussion. Nothing more." Kid said preventing suspicion from the girls. "Well I'll be heading home then. Thanks for the meal! I enjoyed it." Black Star whispering the last sentenced in Kid's ear sending chills up his spine as he left. Kid shut the door almost melting into a puddle on the floor.  
"Damn…how can I keep up with this?" Kid questioned himself then started to relieve his unbearably hard dick.

A/N

Foxx: Wells Vio-chan how many fans do you think we will get?

Vio-chan: maybe a lot O.O

Foxx: that would be coolio

Review please cause its awesum! .


	2. The Situation

**Title**: _Secrets of Mine_

**Chapter 2:** _The Situation_

**Disclaimer: **_We Foxx-chan1324 and Violoveles__**s**__ do not own Soul Eater. Thank You._

Black Star happy dashed out the mansion's doors as he leaped down the flight of stairs. Liz and Patty observed the blue haired teen as he disappeared in the distance. Kid smirked as he got a head start on the stairs. Liz shot Kid a suspicious glare placing a hand on her hip.

"Kid, why is Black Star coming over here all of a sudden?" she questioned as she waited for his answer.

"It's nothing. We just talked that's all. Nothing more." he replied reaching the middle of the stairs. He quickly went up the stairs to avoid further questioning from the Thompson sister. Liz waited for the sound of his footsteps to end before she could say something.

"Hey Onee-chan, you think there's something suspicious happening between Kid-kun and Black Star?" she asked as she grabbed a hold of her sister's arm.

"I'm not sure but there's something going down between those two." she said noticing the present Black Star dashed out of Maka's apartment with. She picked up the present after she slipped the note into her tight pockets. Kid immediately ran down the stairs snatching the present out of her hand before she could even speak.

"It's not what you think. I told him to pick this up for me because the lone vase upstairs was horribly unsymmetrical." he said going up the stairs and shutting his door. Liz pulled her sister close so she could whisper in her ear.

"How about we play a little game? Lets see what's really going on in Kid's life." she said right when her sister screamed.

"ALRIGHT LETS DO IT" she screamed letting out her insane uncontrollable laughter. Liz covered her mouth to keep her calm.

"Patty we can't blow our cover too early. We have to keep it secretive. Alright?" Liz calmly, but quietly said.

"ALRI-I mean alright!" she said in a whisper like yell making her sister smile. The Thompson girls fled to their room before Kid exited his.

"I'm going out for a little bit" he said heading down stairs. Liz heard the door and whipped the note out her pocket. She opened it up and read it exactly as it said out loud to Patty.

"_Dear Kid, _

_I know I suck at gushy letters, but I'm gonna get to the point. Kid I want you to accept this present to prove that our relationship is the best out of all couples. Especially Soul and Maka's. Tomorrow I want us to meet in the park around 1 PM. _

_Black Star"_

Liz held in her laugh when Patty had already had an outburst of laughter with tears streaming down her face.

"Alright this is our first mission. We follow them down to the park and take note. We need gadgets to listen in to their conversations." Liz said with a confident pose.

"I know just the person." Patty said turning to Liz. Before Liz knew it Patty was knocking on Professor Stein's door.

"P-P-P-Patty I-I don't think this is a good idea." the older sister protested hold her hat in fear of the design of the place. The sound of screeching ad rolls began to get closer to the door as the girls backed away. Stein came out in his roller chair crashing to the floor. Patty laughed hysterically at the man as Liz got over her fears instantly. He viewed the girls from and upside down perspective.

"That's strange. It's rare for people like you to come down here at this time of the day." Stein said turning the screw on his head as the cigarette bud fell onto the ground.

"Professor Stein we need something that can allow us to hear from far distances." Liz said still concerned after watching Stein fall over. He got up off the ground sitting up his chair and brushing himself off.

"I'm a scientist not a technician I only-" He was cut off by Liz's quick remark.

"Please Professor Stein I know you have SOMETHING to help us!" she begged as he turned his screw some more then stopped.

"I do have something that might work. Come with me." he rolled back into his lab as the girls followed. The doors closed by themselves as the girl's boots can be heard echoing throughout the building.

"Oh and in return I might need you to do me a favor." he turned around and grinned at the sisters sending chills down the older one's spine. What might he want us to do? She focused on that thought too much that she got trapped inside of her imagination.

"What are you going to do to us?" Liz screamed trying to remove her arms from the bounded cuffs stuck on both her sister and herself. Stein pressed a button sending down mechanical hands that were stitched the same way as everything in his territory. They began to tickle the incessantly as they screamed and laughed uncontrollably. They began to tear up from all the laughing as Liz begged for Stein to make them stop. Right when she begged, the hands began to feel on them non-stop causing them to squirm.

"T-this isn't what I had in mind. Let us go" Liz struggled some more before the hands began to grope their breast. Liz struggled to talk since it felt beyond good. No more like out of this world good as she blushed madly.

"Onee-chan..." Patty managed to say rights when Liz looked her direction seeing that the hands were groping her under her shirt. The other hands removed her top revealing the hands causing her pleasure.

"P-Patty, don't give in!" Liz shouted as her now moaning sister.

"You can't reach her now" the professor said as the ticking sound of the screw turns could be heard without looking. The hands began to repeat the actions done on Patty to Liz. The cold hands made Liz jump as she struggled to shake them off. Stein sat in the corner of the room enjoying every moment before he picked up his scalpel as he headed towards the older sister.

"W-What are you going to do with that?" she questioned in fear.

"…..I'm going to dissect you." he said just when the blade was about to touch her stomach.

"NO PROFESSOR STEIN, DON'T DISSECT ME!" Liz's sudden outburst caused her to grab her hat in fear and run, but she was caught by the collar of her shirt by Patty. Her younger sister dragged her to where Stein stopped as she laughed at her sister's misery.

"We're here. Oh and on the contrary I could dissect you if I wanted." Stein said scaring Liz some more when he pulled out two devices.

"Here take these. You turn them on and plug them into your ear. You can adjust the level that you want to listen to things. Have them fully charged so they can work properly." the professor handed them the chargers as they thanked him and walked out. Before they got out, Stein decided to scare Liz once more by chasing her out the door in the rolling chair with a scalpel. She gripped Patty's arm and burst through the door. Right when the girl got inside the house Kid was in the living room looking at a frame. He turned around to greet his weapons until he saw the horrified Liz.

"What happened? You look awful." he said as Liz ignored that last comment.

"I don't wanna talk about it." she moved quickly up the stairs with Patty and slammed the door. They set the devices on the chargers as Patty tried to calm her big sister down.

Black Star arrived home on time to greet Tsubaki is in his usual bombastic tone. Tsubaki went along with it calmly cheering on her miester. She wore her hair wrapped in a bun along with a verdant dress that stopped right above her knees with a corset like designed laced up on her back. Her white apron with frills around the edges covered her fully as she wore oven mitts to protect her from the hot pot of stew she fixed for dinner. Black Star took a big whiff of the food before he sat down at the table rubbing his stomach.

"Black Star Kid called you right before you got in the house." she recalled of the previous call that made the blue haired boy run in the other room with his phone. Tsubaki let out a big sigh as she set the pot back on the stove before she made herself a bowl. She sat down at their Japanese styled table with the tan fluffed pillows aligned perfectly around the table. She held her chest thinking of Black Star. She knows her miester is in a relationship with Kid, but it hurts her now that she has feeling for him. She stays calm when she talks to Kid on the phone or when she's around him. She held back her tears at the table as she placed the spoon to her lips before she whispered her miester's name. Black Star walked back into the room sitting on the opposite side of the table of Tsubaki. Her heart began to race as her face began to flush. Tsubaki got up to fix Black star a bowl and sat back down after setting it on the table.

"He didn't answer his phone." she said breaking the silence.

"Oh..." that's all that escaped the weapon's lips.

"Tsubaki...you've been acting weird lately. Are you alright?" Black Star sounded concerned for his partner as she looked back at him.

"I'm fine really." she lied acting her normal self. "Are you sure Tsubaki." he said reaching out for her hand.

"I'm sure." she smiled grabbing his hand. Black Star hid his blush from his friend as he felt her very soft skin. The phone rang interrupting the moment as Black Star ran off to the other room with the phone. Tsubaki heard the name Kid which made her step outside of the house. She looked up at the sky that was becoming dark. She felt her hand where Black Star touched. The rain began to pour down as she stood on the covered porch listening to sound of the rain clashing against the walls along with the rumble of thunder. This was more soothing to hear than to be riled up with anger hearing the miester talk to his boyfriend. She's surprised know one else knew but herself. She was told to keep quite which eventually brought her down.

"Tsubaki! Where are you?" Black Star called out looking around the house. She slipped through the door closing it quietly answering to his calls. He hands Tsubaki the phone when she heard Liz's voice to be relieved. She handed the phone back to Black Star as he walked off into the other room, but this time he shut the door. Tsubaki remembered the last words Liz said over the phone.

"Meet us at the basketball court around 11PM, don't be late!" She got her things ready for tomorrow and headed back over to the table to finish her meal.

"Soul its raining" Maka exclaimed to Soul that was in the bathroom. Soul walked up to her in the window, embracing her from behind while kissing her neck.

"You smell good." he complimented starting to undo the buttons on her shirt. She turned around wrapping her arms around the boy's neck walking him towards the bed. Soul tripped backwards onto the bed while holding on to the blonde as she deepened the kiss. Reversed the position by placing her on her back as he zipped down her skirt. Before he could slide them off, he felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID noticing it was Kid.

"Be right back." he said walking out of the room into his and closed the door.

"What is it? I'm kinda busy." he said becoming irritable.

"I think I left something at your house." the words caught Soul off guard when Maka walked in with her T- shirt buttons undone clearly revealing her pink striped panties.

"Soul when are you coming back?" she said holding on to him.

"Soul looked down at the floor noticing Kid's ring sitting there beside the bed.

"Soul, are you alright?" Maka said trying to see what the boy was looking at. Soul pulled her into a kiss falling on to his bed along with his phone.

"Soul? Soul, are you there? Soul?" the words was heard through the phone until the white haired boy shut the phone thus ending the call.


	3. Before the Meeting

**Title**: _Secrets of Mine_

**Chapter 3:** _Before The Meeting_

**Disclaimer: **_We Foxx__and Violoveles__**s**__ do not own Soul Eater. Thank You._

_A/N_

_both me Foxx and Vio like to send big HUGS and KISSES to __**Amieshie**__,__** Chelsley**__,__** dino kid**__,__** Kara Black**__,__**Symmetrical-Girl**__,__** yaoilover12397 and yayaloves **__for faving this __**Fuzzyfur9**__,__** Kara Black**__,__** PieAndToast**__, __**TheNextAmandaYoung and yaoilover12397**__ for adding this story to Alerts. You guys are awesome._

KID POV

I can still remember how this all came to be. Of course I love Black Star, but Soul is the one who got me to know Black Star a little more. I was fascinated with the blue haired boy. Star being so riled up in to defeating a God is what made me admire him. I feel guilty being with his best friend, but it is Soul's dominance that drives me Wild. I remember like it was yesterday. My back was up against the wall as Soul closed in on me.

_"What do you think you're doing?" I shouted at him as he placed his hands on the crusty brick wall against my back._

_"I want you. What do you see in that guy? He's not as cool as me." he said leaning in for a kiss. I placed my hands on his chest pushing him away. _

_"So what if he's not cool at least he acts himself." I struggled to say while holding him back. _

_"Yea but how do you know if he'd accept you? You're a guy remember." pausing to his sudden remark was my biggest mistake. I felt his lips being pressed against mines forcefully trying to make me open my mouth as his hand traveled up my chest. I quickly pushed him off holding my mouth as he tried to come back for more. _

_"But I'll accept you." he smirked as his leg came out in between mines, but there was no way for me to move. _

_"S-Stop it this isn't funny Soul." I tried to pry his arms off of me as he continued to be forceful. He pushed me harder into the wall right when his knee brushed up against me I let out a low moan quickly stopping the rest from coming out. _

_"Oh so you like that huh? Maybe if you stay with me I can give you more." he said pressing his knee up against me once more, but this time my voice echoed down the alley. _

_"Stop it Soul I'm serious! I don't want anyone else to hear this." I held him back once more. "Fine..." He fixed his jacket walking off. I dropped to my knees shocked from that experience. My face was flushed from his actions. I couldn't tell whether I was angry or I...actually enjoyed that thrill. His actions, his touch, and his dominance over me are what I actually enjoyed. I wanted more but I couldn't do this if I was to be with Star, but this was not the end of it. Once I got home I went to my table seeing a notice Liz left that there was a girl's night out tonight. I headed towards my room placing my blazer in a neat pile until I heard a sudden noise. I walked towards my closet door and it burst open knocking me back off my feet. There stood the sharp teethed boy with a large grin on his face. _

_"S-Soul...? Why are you in my house?" I yelled furious at the boy, but as soon as I could get up he lured me towards the bed. Right when I collapsed on to the bed he pinned me down by my wrist staring me in my eyes. _

_"You know your eyes are just too hard to resist." Soul began moving down my neck as I let out a yelp. _

_"Soul let me go you aren't supposed to be here." I once again tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. He grasped both of my wrists with one hand, undoing the buttons of my dress shirt with the other. Soul got the shirt half way buttoned down trying to undo the last buttons, but he lost interest and saw something else to toy with. Once he tugged at my belt I began to struggle more than ever trying to knock him off. _

_"Soul let me go. I don't want this!" I began to panic trying to get my hands out of his grip. I finally got one hand out of his grasp and delivered a blow to his face. He paused for a minute then showed his face revealing his cheek with a slight flush from the rush of blood. _

_"Soul let me go!" I was about to hit him again, but this time he blocked it. Before I knew it his fist went across my face. I looked back at his face and he grinned at me. The grin sent chills down my spine as he became more rough and forceful. He pinned me once more but this time he explored my body with his other hand. Right when he slid one finger in between my legs I quivered to his touch. He then used his hand, stroking my crotch driving me wild. _

_"Ngh...S-Soul please...s-stop it." I began to beg as he continued to send pleasure throughout my body. I wanted to feel more. Soul then loosened my belt, undoing the zipper of my pants, inserting his hand. I felt a rush of pleasure go through me as he kept massaging me. I sat up after he loosened his grip, to embrace him in to a kiss. _

_"Oh?" Soul broke away from the kiss observing my deep flushed face. He kissed my forehead then began to remove my pants. I hesitated pushing his hands away. _

_"No Soul I'm not going that far." I yelled at him as he watched my reaction. Soul placed his hand on my cheek, trailing back down to my pants. _

_"Soul..." I repeated once more not sure of what to do. Should I let him? What about Black Star? The questions ran through my head. But for some reason I began to like Soul from the moment I saw him. My mistake was that let him go through with it. His presence is what got me riled up for more. I couldn't help but feel more from the white haired boy. He responded to my moans, thrusting in a slow pace. The room began to spin as pleasure began to take over my body. He quickened his pace making me scream for more. Thank goodness Liz and Patty went out with the girls. Right when we reached our limit he collapsed on top on me. Both our bodies were covered with sweat. I was panting the most underneath the boy. He placed his head on my collar bone and suddenly sank his teeth in my skin. I winced to the pain as he removed his teeth from my flesh. My eyes were shut tight from the pain until I heard the sound of a camera go off. He grabbed a lock of my hair tightly pulling my head close to his face. _

_"Listen, fro this day on we're together. I'll help you get Black Star at the same time you'll be with me. He let got of my hair as my head went back on to the pillow with a soft thump. _

_"If anything gets leaked out from you. I'll make a living hell of your life. He threw on his clothes and left just like that. I was afraid. Once I got involved with Star, Soul became more forceful. He never liked the fact that I was with his best friend, but being with me he's hurting Maka. I don't want Maka to be hurt. I never asked for all this to happen. If Black Star found out about this his spirit would be crushed. I don't know how to get rid of Soul, but he won't let me go. He has this all set up. If I leave him he'd tell Star everything and I can't let that happen. I'm trapped. Telling someone could probably make it worst. If only Soul disappeared I wouldn't be having this problem, but then Maka would be alone. I can't have her hurting either. Tsubaki is also hurting. I can't let my guard down around her. I'll never know what she could be planning against me. What if she paired up with Soul and attempt to hurt me? I'll have even more troubles. Not to mention my own father doesn't know what's going on and he's worried about me. I just need someone to get me out of this situation.  
_  
End of Kid's POV 

Kid laid on his bed pondering his thoughts. It was around 9:30 PM and Kid had nothing more to do, but to sleep since he already set up some things for tomorrow. Suddenly his phone began to vibrate and the caller ID revealed Black Star.

"Are you still up?" the blue haired by texted.

"Now I am thanks to you. But I have nothing more to do anyway." Kid texted waiting for another minute to receive Star's text.

"Well I guess I'll go to sleep then. See you tomorrow!" Black Star ended the text as Kid went back to sleep. 

Soul sat at the edge of the bed toying with Kid's ring in anger as Maka slept in his bed.

"He almost got me caught." he balled up his fist crushing the ring in his right palm. There was a small, but deep cut in the middle of his hand made by the bottom of the shinigami mask design on the ring. A trail of blood went down his hand right when he headed towards the bathroom. There was no way he could go to sleep without thinking how much trouble he could have gotten in. After bandaging his hand he walked out back in the bed with Maka only to relax before he went back to sleep.

Black Star was awake the whole time seeing that he was too excited to sleep. Just thinking about being with the shinigami made him toss and turn in the bed. Since Tsubaki and Black Star share the same room Black Star tried not to wake her up from his turns.

It was morning already and Tsubaki woke up greeting Black Star and noticed he didn't get any sleep. "I'll...fix breakfast then" she said walking out of the room heading towards the kitchen. Black Star got up and got ready but right when he got to the table he was already dozing off. Tsubaki placed a plate in front of the blue haired boy startling him from the sound of the plate tapping against the table. "Black Star maybe if you eat you might be able to gain some energy for today." those words woke him right up as he began to rush through his food. "Black star slow down before you-" it was already too late before Black Star began to choke falling on to the floor. Tsubaki ran over to Black Star after he sat up at the table. "I'm fine. By the way what time is it—"He paused looking at the clock seeing that it was 11:55am. "OH NO! I'M LATE!" He ran out the door with his jacket holding a piece of toast in his mouth, exiting out the door. "….but it's only 10:55am" Tsubaki said in her thoughts. Black Star mistaken the 10 for an 11 and rushed out the door.

Black Star ran back in the house noticing it was the wrong time to discover that Tsubaki was no longer in the house.

"Tsubaki! Where are you?" Black Star called out looking in each room.

"I guess she went out then." He placed his hands on his hips happily walking outside to meet Kid at the right time. Kid sat on a bench waiting in the park as the sun laughed incessantly in the sky.


	4. What he doesnt know

**Title**: _Secrets of Mine_

**Chapter 4:** What he doesn't know wont hurt….right?

**Disclaimer: **_We __Yaoi-Usagi__and Violoveles__**s**__ do not own Soul Eater. Thank You._

Black Star saw Kid in the distance sitting on the bench, staring at the sun.

"Kid-kun!" Black Star yelled catching his lover's attention as he ran over to the shinigami. Kid smiled in relief to see Star approaching.

"I thought you'd never get here." Kid laughed after giving Black Star a little peck on the lips making the boy blush. Black Star held Kid's hand as they walked down the path in the park towards a shaded area on the bridge. Kid gazed at the blue haired boy as he started to become excited for what might come. Star looked back at the shinigami, startling him with a slight blush across his face. They stood on a bridge underneath the trees from the sun's rays, looking down at the stream below.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go get us some ice cream." Black Star said running off to the ice cream stand near by. Kid smiled leaning over the bridge, watching his reflection. Kid brushed a hair behind his ear when he saw Soul's reflection standing beside him. Kid jumped, stumbling back from the white haired boy. Soul grasped Kid's wrist tightly when he tried to get away.

"Soul let go, that hurts." Kid tried to pry off Soul's grip with his other hand when he squeezed tighter.

"You almost got me in trouble the other day by leaving your rings in the bedroom." Soul's grip tightened as if he were a snake cutting off Kid's blood circulation.

"Soul I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise." Kid said trying to ignore the pain Soul was inflicting on him. When Soul saw Maka coming back with Black Star towards the bridge he let go of the shinigami's arm.

"We're back!" Maka yelled, excited about her walk with Soul. Black Star quickly noticed something was wrong with Kid. The shinigami held his wrist, clearing the distraught look on his face giving Star a smile. Kid grabbed the ice cream, walking away with Black Star as Soul grew angrier by the second. Maka looked at Soul smiling, leaning her head up against his shoulder. Soul smirked as he watched the two boys disappear within the distance.

"Kid, what's wrong with your wrist? It looks swollen." Black Star said in concern for Kid's bruised wrist.

"I might have touched something while leaning up against the bridge. No worries it will clear up." Kid lied trying to get his Stars attention off his wrist.

"But Kid it looks like someone's fingers were wrapped around your wrist." Star pointed out making the shinigami more uncomfortable.

"Um…I took something precious to Liz this morning and she wouldn't let me go. She does have a strong grip." Kid laughed nervously, but it failed to make Black Star believe.

"That mark wasn't there when I first saw you today. The last person that was near you was Soul." The blue haired boy caused the shinigami to freeze, dropping his ice cream in the process. Kid fell on his knees crying in his hands uncontrollably as Black Star went over to comfort him.

"Kid if there is something you need to tell me, then you can if you want." the boy said trying to see what was wrong with the shinigami.

"If I told you, you'll leave me." The shinigami's words startled the blue haired boy beside him as he continued to sob.

"I'll never leave you." The words echoed in the shinigami's head as he stopped crying.

"You really mean it? So if I tell you, you will still be committed to me even if it's bad?" Star nodded in response, getting the shinigami to smile in return.

"Let's return to my place then we can talk about this." the shinigami said grasping his hand, heading towards the mansion. Once they arrived at the mansion, the Thompson sisters appeared to have left out for a little while, leaving the house to both of the boys. Black Star sat at the dining room table as Kid went in the kitchen to give him something to eat.

"Soul started this whole situation. I had feelings for you and Soul helped me bond with you. At the same time he wanted me and controlled me. In return he forced me to be with him and you at the same time." Kid explained as the blue haired boy continued to eat.

"So it's more like a triangle between us, right?" Black Star said cracking his fist knuckles.

"More like a square. Soul is still dating Maka." Kid said moving his hands through his hair.

"So all I have to do is put him in his place and-" Kid stopped Black Star by covering his mouth.

"You can't tell him or he'll blackmail me." Kid said worried about what might happen.

"Well I already know now, so who is there to tell?" Black Star said just realizing the shinigami's father.


	5. Souls Scheme

**Title**: _Secrets of Mine_

**Chapter 5:** Soul's Scheme

**Disclaimer: **_We __Yaoi-Usagi__and __Violoveles__**s**__ do not own Soul Eater. Thank You._

**Soul POV**

What does he see in him anyway? Am I not good enough for him? I helped him star a relationship with Black Star. Shouldn't he fall for me instead of that bombastic meister? It should be clear that he is a shinigami and I'm a scythe. To be wielded by a shinigami is great honor to me and I wouldn't want that the slide away from me. As many times Kid slept with me, I actually lost count. He hasn't been coming back to me lately and I've began to long for his presence, but Black Star keeps interrupting. My jealousy increases by the times I see them together. I must act quickly and direct the shinigami to me without getting caught. I know. _I'll pay him a little visit tonight._

**Past**

"No, Soul let me go I'm serious." Kid yelped trying to knock the boy off of him. The shinigami was pinned underneath the weapon as their eyes met.

"What's wrong? You're going to be doing this with Black Star anyway, so why not try it out with me?" Soul licked down the shinigami's neck making the boy underneath his struggle more. To his annoyance, Soul bounded Kid to the back board of the bed to stop his struggles.

"Soul this isn't funny, let me go or else." Kid demanded only making Soul excited. The scythe ripped the shinigami's shirt open with his scythe arm, retuning it to its normal state.

"Aww, did I hurt you?" Soul noticed the small slash going up the shinigami's chest as he began to trace it with his tongue. The burning sensation made Kid jump as he felt the saliva from soul seep through the cut.

"Soul, please stop." Kid said once more, getting no response from the white haired boy. Soul chuckled as he began to play with the shinigami's hard nipples, pressing up against his crotch with his knee. The shinigami arched his back to the feeling letting out low moans.

"Oh, what is this I hear? The sound for me to continue, I see." Soul said toying with the shinigami as he spread his legs, removing his pants and underwear. Kid was now afraid of the scythe's control over him. The white haired boy then began stroking at his length and licking it from bottom to top. Kid was override with pleasure as Soul continued his actions. Soul unbuckled his belt as he pulled out his own length that intimidated the shinigami.

"Soul, please don't….I beg of you!" Kid tried his best to keep his legs shut from the scythe but it didn't prevail as Soul easily sprawled the boy's legs. By placing his cock on the boy's entrance before entering, he wanted to see the fear in the shinigami's eyes before he did so.

"Soul…." The shinigami last said until the white haired boy forced himself into his tight entrance. The shinigami was wincing in pain and quivering to his horror.

"Pull it out Soul that hurts!" The shinigami got no response as Soul continued to thrust inside of him.

"Geez…you're…tighter than Maka when it was her…first time." Soul said in between moans as the shinigami covered his eyes with his forearm. Tears began to stream down the shinigami's face as the pain was unbearable to him not physically, but mentally. The pain began to dissipate as it felt pleasurable to the shinigami. Soul's thrust increased as it became harder and faster, making the shinigami go overboard with his constant screams.

"S-Soul I….Lo-" Kid shocked Soul as he continued to plunge into the boy underneath his body. Sweat accumulated between them as they continued for another hour longer. They came to a stop once they reached they're limits as Soul collapsed onto the shinigami.

"Say what you were going to say to me earlier." Soul asked making the shinigami look at him with confusing.

"What did I say to you other than stop?" Kid said waiting for Soul to release the bound on his wrist.

"You were going to tell me that you loved me." Soul said becoming irritated by the seconds Kid was wasting to tell him.

"I don't recall of even trying to say that to you." Kid said trying to remember what happened when they were having sex. Soul was outraged by his comment and sat above him with his hands wrapped around the shinigami's throat.

"Don't lie to me. I heard you. You were going to tell me, so tell me now!" His grip tightened as the shinigami began to gasp for air. Kid's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he continued to choke him. Soul realized what his was doing when he released Kid in shock along with the bounds he placed on him.

"I'm sorry…" Soul said embracing the shinigami beneath him. Kid was too afraid to do anything after Soul just tried to suffocate him to death. Soul pulled back from the embrace and kissed Kid on the lips, holding the shinigami's head to deepen the kiss. Kid deepened the kiss returning that embrace, unsure of his actions. It would've been best to go along with the scythe to avoid anymore conflicts.

**Present **

**Soul POV**

I knocked on his door after my walk here, remembering his first time with me. I grew excited just to see his flushed face when we have sex together. The door opened and I saw his shocked reaction as he backed away slowly.

"Y-You…why are you here?" He said to me as I walked in, closing the door behind me.

"I wanted to see you." I said walking closer to him. He dashed up the stairs trying to get away from me when I grabbed his leg, making him trip up the stairs. He swiftly kicked me in my face, breaking away from my gripped as I heard him run all the way up the stairs. I recovered from his blow, though my nose was bleeding from the impact. I ran up the stairs seeing one of the doors shut which seems to be his bedroom. I kicked the door open and saw him backing away onto the bed as close the door behind making my way towards him.

"Not so fast, Soul." A familiar voice said, coming out the closet. It was none other that Black Star in the flesh standing before me and Kid. He walked over to the shinigami, placing his hand around his waist and pulling him closer.

"If you lay one finger on Kid, you'll regret being here." He said as this weird, but harsh feeling overcame me, giving me a bad vibe. I was frozen, not knowing what to do in this dire situation. I guess this was checkmate…..for now.


	6. Maka and Tsubaki's Meeting

**Title**: _Secrets of Mine_

**Chapter 6:** Maka and Tsubaki's Meeting

**Disclaimer: **_We __Yaoi-Usagi__and __Violoveles__**s**__ do not own Soul Eater. Thank You._

_**Tsubaki POV**__  
_

Sometimes I do kinda get jealous of Kid, even though he is nice to me. However I don't know what I should tell Black Star about Soul's actions...

WHAT WILL I DO!

I knew this secret for a while now. Black Star wouldn't believe me anyway, he would just ignore it and if I where to ruin Maka's relationship she would just tell Soul and he would deny it...

WHAT WILL I DO!

I guess I will just be quiet about it for now... I could take Liz's offer of going to the party with her... Yes that would be fun and take my mind of things...

OH SHINIGAMI-SAMA WHAT WILL I DO...

Oh, why did I even get involved into something like this? I don't want to hurt anyone, but I do want Black Star for myself and hurting Kid would also hurt Black Star. This is a tough situation, but I'm sure I can pull through this. I wonder if Maka had any suspicions yet.

_**Maka POV**_

Soul has been acting suspicious lately and I don't know why. Every time I enter his room he freaks out ad suddenly rushes me out. Usually I would think he's looking at porn, but something tells me he's up to something no good. I just want what's best for us, but he has been acting weird lately. I can see fear in Kid-kun's face whenever Soul looks at him. I grow a deep concern for the shinigami, but I don't know how to confront him. Soul keeps a lock on his door so I can't snoop around in his room. Maybe if I hid small cameras in the apartment I can see what he's doing or at least hear. Why does this have to be a tough situation? I guess I'll go visit Tsubaki and talk it over with her. Maybe she'll understand how I feel.

_**Tsubaki POV**_

I heard a sudden knock at my door when I opened it to see it was Maka. I invited her in as she walked over to our Japanese styled table. She was quiet the whole time when I fixed some tea for the both of is.

"So what is it that was bothering you?" I asked sitting down at the table with her. She stared into her cup of tea, watching her reflection.

"Soul has been acting suspicious around me." She looked back at me, taking a sip of the tea. If she only knew what was really happening behind her back.

"Is that so?" I questioned letting her release her anger,

"He hides everything from me and jumps when I sneak up from behind. Whenever he uses the phone, he hangs up right when he looks at me. He has been locking his door so I wouldn't search his things. I just don't feel right about this." She said almost breaking into tears. I walked over and embraced her as she mumbled some words that I couldn't understand.

"I think it will be okay." I played it off wit ha smile trying to keep her from finding out about Soul.

"I know what I would do." Maka stood up in determination looking towards the door. I watched her carefully when she finally spoke.

"I'm going to confront Soul whether he likes it or not. Maka said running out the door when I ran after but she continued to run. I grew a deep concern for what might happen next as I closed the door behind me and slid down it in horror. This is all a big mistake, what should I do? Oh, what should I do?


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Title**: _Secrets of Mine_

**Chapter 7:** Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: **_We __Yaoi-Usagi__and __Violoveles__**s**__ do not own Soul Eater. Thank You._

"How could you, you…bastard!" Black Star sprinted across the room, delivering a blow to Soul's face. The scythe slid back after taking the hit from the blue haired boy. A faint chuckle was heard from Soul when he faced the boys.

"Black Star, I thought we were best friends." He extended both his arms to the side with a scornful look on his face.

"Best friends wouldn't do such a thing to hurt people." Black Star said defensively.

"Oh? But on the contrary Kid enjoys me being rough to him. Remember the times we were in bed together with you moaning to the top of your lungs." Soul laughed when Black Star snapped at the shinigami.

"You never told me anything about that." Black Star glared at Kid making him worry about his relationship.

"Don't listen to him!" Kid shouted, becoming flustered by Soul. The white haired boy laughed incessantly.

"Hey Kid, how about you tell him what happened last week. Remember when Black Star left out with the girls to go shopping and I stayed in the house."

"You was with him while I was gone that day?" the blue haired boy's question made Kid fall back in disbelieve of what was happening. Kid was breaking down mentally as he listened to Soul spill out everything about their relationship.

"So how about it, will you leave him and continue on with your life? I already know Tsubaki carries feelings for you." Soul said trying to convince Black Star to leave the shinigami. Black Star looked back at Kid seeing that his face was buried in his hands as he sat on the bed.

"I'll think about it." Star said making the shinigami jump in his skin as the blue haired boy headed towards the door.

"By the way…" Black Star said standing in the door way catching a look from Soul.

"Thanks for the information." The blue haired boy held up a small tape recorder, running off. Soul's reacted quickly and chased after the boy. Kid was left behind in the house to brood about Black Star's decision. 

"Black Star, don't do it!" Soul continued to chase after the boy after he dashed out the house. The blue haired boy made it to Maka's apartment complex, knocking on the door quickly. Maka opened the door and Black Star rushed in with Soul tackling him through the door. Maka moved out the way to avoid getting hit but she panicked, watching the two boys fight.

"You guys, stop it!" Maka yelled trying to pull Soul off of Black Star.

"Maka, he's cheating on you!" Black Star screamed, making Maka freeze. The boys stopped fighting when Maka looked directly at Soul in anger.

"Maka, don't listen to him he's-" Soul was cut of by Black Star replaying the tape recorder with the white haired boy's exact words. Maka stepped back in shock, running towards her bed room. Soul went after, grabbing her by wrist as she tried to pry him off. Maka continued to hit him multiple times trying to get him to let go but he refused. She finally broke away, locking herself in the bedroom with Soul calling for her on the outside. After banging on her door he gave in turning towards Black Star.

"Are you happy now?" Soul said walking towards the blue haired boy.

"Now we're even." Black Star said exiting out the apartment.

"What about Kid?" the scythe said making Black Star stop in the door entrance.

"I told you I'll think about it." he walked out the apartment complex heading home to Tsubaki. The blue haired boy walked into the house, slamming the door behind which startled Tsubaki.

"B-Black Star, are you alright?" she asked coming out of the bedroom in a robe.

"That's it Tsubaki, it's the end of us." He said sitting calmly on the couch as Tsubaki sat beside him to listen.

"He was messing with Soul all along behind my back for two years now." he said looking down at the floor.

"I don't think I can go back to him anymore." Tsubaki jumped to his comment, trying not to think about the shinigami. Black Star leaned on Tsubaki's shoulder for comfort.


	8. Tsubaki's Confort

**Title**: _Secrets of Mine_

**Chapter 8:** Tsubaki's Comfort

**Disclaimer: **_We __Yaoi-Usagi__and __Violoveles__**s**__ do not own Soul Eater. Thank You._

**Tsubaki POV**

I can't believe it. He's finally going to leave Kid for good this time. I can finally make my move, but I don't want Black Star to be in this miserable state_._ I need to take it slowly before making my move on him. Maybe tonight won't be as bad since we've been partners for quite a while. What more could you possibly do with a man than with a woman.

"Tsubaki...I just don't know whether I should go back anymore. Maybe it'll all clear up and be for the better." he said laying his head on my shoulder. I pulled him into an embrace, placing his head in between my chest.

"It'll be alright. I'm sure everything will be clear to you sooner." I said in a soft and sweet voice to calm his nerves. For a second I thought he would sit up, but he dozed into a deep sleep without waking up when I moved him. I never would have thought the news would break out like this. Maybe he really won't be seeing Kid anymore. I heard a knock at the door when I was headed towards the bedroom with Black Star on my back. After placing him under the covers, I opened the front door to see that it was Maka standing there trying to conceal her emotions, but failed.

"Tsubaki-san..." She lunged herself at me, crying in my arms after hearing about what Soul was doing all this time.

"Black Star told me everything when he got back home. It must have been devastating on your side on the story as well." I said fixing tea for the both of us. Maka kept quiet, clenching her hands in her lap. All that could be heard in the room were sniffs from the ash blonde girl. I placed a blanket over her shoulder then sat down with her at the table.

"I just don't get why Soul would do something like this." She whimpered, rubbing the tears from her eyes. I had to admit I felt bad for her. I'm actually glad I wasn't involved in this love triangle—no, more like love trapezoid. I only exist on the outside of the box, wishing that this day would finally come to win Black Star over. I watched as Maka continued sobbing in pain. I feared for what she might do. I will try my best to make sure the worse situation never surfaces. With that said, I tended to the next person that was hurt by this love affair.

**Kid POV**

In his fit of rage, the shinigami began smashing valuable items in his house against the wall. The clashing sounds of breaking objects echoed throughout the halls of his mansion as he continued. To this extent, he collapsed to the floor, breaking down in tears.

"I'm the cause of this situation. I should've never gone to Soul in the first place. It's all my fault I hurt Black Star. He didn't deserve any of this!" He gritted his teeth, clenching his fist. He began cursing himself, slamming his fist against the hard surface of the floor until he laid his entity against the floors surface. Feeling the vibration of his cell phone in his pocket, He flipped it open to see it was a message from Soul.

"_This is all your fault! You should have kept quiet like I told you!"_

Kid snapped. The shinigami grabbed his jacket, running out the house in the pursuit of Soul.

"I'll show that bastard whose fault it really is!" He yelled dashing throughout Death City with uncontrollable rage.


	9. A Dreamer

**Title**: _Secrets of Mine_

**Chapter 9:**

**Disclaimer: **_We __Yaoi-Usagi__and __Violoveles__**s**__ do not own Soul Eater. Thank You._

"Where am I? Am I still dreaming?" Black Star said floating in a white abyss. Before he realized it, he saw a vision of Kid before him. Reaching out to that projected vision, it disappeared before he could touch it. He stumbled back as all the visions of the shinigami filled the void he stood in. Feeling a sudden tap on his shoulder he turned around and saw Kid running towards a door.

"Kid, wait!" the blue haired boy yelled when he dashed towards the shinigami. Entering the door, the room was pitch black with no stream of light. The door vanished behind him when an unexpected light shinned down on what appeared to be Kid. It was different this time. There was a chained collar around the shinigami's neck that trailed to the darkness outside of the circle of light surrounding him. A familiar giggle was heard as the foot steps grew louder. Stepping into the spotlight was none other that Soul, yanking on the chain around the shinigami.

"What do you see in this shinigami?" Soul said tugging the chain closer, trying to pull him into a kiss. Soul saw Black Star dart across the room in an exceeding speed from the corner of his eye. The blue haired boy swung his fist at Soul, but both boys evaporated into smoke. Turning around, he saw Soul standing there with a huge grin on his face still holding the chain. The chain slid out his hand, clashing against the ground as he kicked the shinigami over to Black Star. The blue haired boy caught the limp shinigami and looked up to see that Soul was gone. Looking down into his arms, the shinigami also disappeared within his grasp.

"Looking for this?" Soul's voice echoed within the void when another light revealed Kid just standing there before Black Star.

"Kid what are you doing? Break away from him!" the blue haired boy yelled only receiving a concerned look from the shinigami.

"Kid, please…" Black Star walked slowly up to the shinigami, wrapping his arms around Kid. The shinigami wrapped his arms around the blue haired boy and smirked before he spoke.

"Do you have what it takes to control a God?" He said making Black Star laugh and pull the shinigami into a kiss.

"I will overcome all Gods and claim you as my prize." The blue haired boy said deepening the kiss with the shinigami. The dark void shattered into pieces around them as they were now in Death City. Black Star looked around and saw that the shinigami disappeared once more. He heard voices yelling within the night of the city and ran towards the sound of the brawl. What he saw was Kid and Soul yelling from a distance before Kid could attack. Soul looked as if he was fanatical. As if he lost it completely. Before he could see what happened next they were already fighting. Kid, himself, look as if he lost control of himself.

Suddenly, a scream that could be heard from all over Death City sounded when Black Star set his eyes on the now emotionally disturbed ash blonde girl. She fell to the ground with an uncontrollable cry with Tsubaki bending down to comfort her.

"What's going on? Did I miss something?" the blue haired boy searched his surroundings when he saw why Maka crumbled to the ground. There laid the still body of Soul. Not a single movement was seen from his view. Maka began to crawl towards Soul, yelling his name until she finally reached him. She wrapped her arms around his limp body when Black Star ran over to see his condition. He was still breathing, but it was faint. He looked up to find Kid, but he disappeared. Looking back to where Maka and Soul were, they too had disappeared. Everything went dark as he stood within the dark void once more.

"Alright, this isn't real at all..." Black Star said searching his surroundings again.

"But it could be if you don't wake up soon." A voice said from behind the blue haired boy. He turned around and saw Kid standing before him with his head down and arms behind his back.

"What do you mean?" Black Star questioned furiously making the shinigami's head shoot up to look at him.

"My shinigami side will come after Soul soon if you don't hurry." Kid said walking towards Black Star. The shinigami cupped both sides of the blue haired boy's face before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Please forgive me for the mistake that I wish I could undo. If only I could then it would be different." Kid said backing away from the blue haired boy.

"Wait!" Black Star yelled when Kid smiled, backing away.

"Just wake up..." the shinigami's last words echoed in Black Star's head until he finally awakened.

Back to reality, Black Star sat up holding his head, remembering everything that just happened in his dreams.

"_My shinigami side will come after Soul soon if you don't hurry."_

Black Star remembered, jumping out of his bed. He dashed out the room, through the living room and out the door, startling Tsubaki and Maka.

"Black Star, wait!" Tsubaki yelled chasing after the blue haired boy along with Maka. He continued to run, remembering the location where Soul and Kid was. He just hoped that he wasn't too late and that his dream was true.


	10. Safety Net

**Title**: _Secrets of Mine_

**Chapter 10:**

**Disclaimer: **_We __Yaoi-Usagi__and __Violoveles__**s**__ do not own Soul Eater. Thank You._

After sending the message, Soul closed his phone and slipped it into his pocket. He waited, feeling the adrenaline rush put a sharp grin on his face. He knows the shinigami is on his way. That's just what he wanted. He looked up to the sky, viewing its dark shades of gray. A storm was approaching and fast. A downpour of rain already began, clashing onto Soul's face. He closed his eyes letting out a small chuckle that was extended into a continuous laugh. Extending his arms, he faced the direction where he heard foot steps against the puddles in the rain.

"I see you finally made it." Soul said opening his eyes that met with the shinigami's eyes. Kid was panting, not caring about the rain or anything else around him. The white haired boy smiled making the shinigami clench his fist and dash towards the scythe. Within a second he landed a blow on the scythe's face making him stumble back.

Kid yelled watching Soul wipe the blood from his mouth. Kid grabbed Soul's shirt, jerking him in a violent motion.

"It was you that caused this whole problem from the very beginning!" Kid said trembling from the rage built up within him. Soul smirked as he caught Kid off guard, enfolding his arm around the shinigami's waist.

"Weren't you the one who went head over hills for my dominating ways?" Soul gripped the shinigami's waist tighter causing him to wince in pain.

"Did I not say that I will make your life a living hell if you said anything?" Soul's grip tightened making Kid react until he pulled something from out of his jacket. In his hand was the picture of that night they made the deal and the start this love triangle.

"Give me that picture!" Kid tried to snatch the picture only to be pushed away from Soul with his free hand. The scythe chuckled as he continued to toy with the shinigami's emotions. The white haired boy tossed the picture on the ground as the shinigami picked it up before him. They stood there in complete silence as Kid continued to stare at the photo.

"I wonder what you're going to do with the other copies…" Soul broke the silence making the shinigami clench the photo until it was balled into his fist. Soul continued his laugh until his he was caught off guard again. It was different this time. He struggled to break away, but the grip was too strong to break loose. Looking directly at Kid, he was disturbed by the fact that he was no where near him to do this. The scythe took a glimpse at his legs when he noticed shinigami skulls were holding him down. The skulls began wrapping themselves to his upper body and clasped around his neck. Kid slowly walked towards Soul as his aura became devastatingly unbearable for the scythe to handle.

"Where's the rest?" Kid approaches the now petrified scythe as the struggle within the constricted grip. Placing a hand on Soul's face, the shinigami had plastered a devious smile on his face as he ran a finger down to his chin and hoisted it up.

"So, will you tell me?" He said waiting for the white haired boy to respond. Kid's smile ebbed away as the skulls began to tighten their grip on Soul as he let out a gasp for air.

"To tell you the truth I can do this all day until you tell me where they are." Kid sat down on a bench beside Soul, who was upheld in the air by the skulls in the firm grip.

"You're joking, right?" Soul said only taking small breaths from within the grasped. Kid smirked, sending chills up the scythe's spine. Soul gritted his teeth to the squeezing pain he was feeling.

"Kid, stop it!" a voice yelled as foot steps were heard. Kid looked up to see it was Black Star approaching along with Tsubaki and Maka. The shinigami stumbled back to the sight of the blue haired boy as Soul froze when he saw Maka running in the distance.

"Black Star, why are you here?" Kid questioned when the blue haired boy chuckled as he appeared to be out of breath. He pointed to his head and spoke once he regained his breath.

"It's hard to explain, but let's just say you told me to come here." He said walking up to the shinigami. Kid began to back away even more until he reached a short wall that he stumbled over. Falling to the other side, the shinigami rubbed his head, wincing from short lived pain he felt. Black Star jumped over, landing just above the shinigami. Kid sat up meeting face to face with the blue haired boy. Black Star grinned, leaning in towards the shinigami's ear.

"I forgive you..." Those words made Kid's eyes widen when Black Star looked into his amber orbs.

"Kid I don't know what to say—" the shinigami was cut off by the lips of the blue haired boy. Kid clasped his arms around the other teen as they lay on the other side of the wall.

On the other end of the wall, Tsubaki felt happy for Black Star as she was about to watch what Maka was about to do with Soul. The ash blonde girl walked towards Soul who was now standing, looking the other direction. He didn't know what to say to her. He doesn't want to lose her, but what he did had hurt her badly.

"Soul..." she called in her regular voice trying to get his attention. He turned his head towards her, but looked towards the ground. He felt something plunk him on his head, but before he could notice, he was headed towards the ground. His body hit the ground harshly when Maka held her book over her shoulder.

"Don't you ever do something like this again!" She yelled throwing the book down on his body. Tears rolled down her face as she glared down at the boy. She heard a weak chuckle from Soul as he struggled to get to his feet.

"You never change do you, Maka." He said looking at the girl before him. He stood up, brushing himself before he approached her. He pulled her close, wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all this." He said pulling her into a kiss. Maka clenched his shirt as if she was holding on to dear life.

"Just don't do it again or else I'll have to kill you myself." she sniffed making the scythe smile as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"No worries, I won't." He placed her head on his chest stroking her hair. Tsubaki just enjoyed this view as everyone forgave each other.

"Hey are we still cool?" Black Star nudge Soul's back making him grin.

"As always..." Soul said knuckling up his buddy, reassuring their friendship. Kid approached slowly trying not to disturb the moment.

"Hey Kid." Soul called out walking towards the shinigami.

"My apology should mainly go out to you since I'm the one that put you through most of this trouble." Soul said holding out his hand to the shinigami. Kid hesitated at first, but smiled and shook his hand after thinking it over. Black Star grinned widely when they finally ended this love triangle and kept their relationships separate. Soul walked behind the others with a smirk stretched across his face as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Soul, is something wrong?" Maka questioned when she turned to look at the scythe.

"It's nothing, I'm alright." He said after walking up, wrapping an arm around Maka's waist to reassure that he was fine as he kept his fingers still crossed behind his back.

"So, what's next?" the blue haired boy asked receiving angry looks.

"Don't you see what time it is?" Maka yelled with Soul holding her back.

"It is a bit late don't you think, Black star?" Tsubaki said calmly trying not to flip out like Maka did.

"Nothing is too late for Black Star!" He yelled wrapping his arm around Kid's waist, pulling him close. The shinigami shushed him with a finger up to his lips.

"Don't be so bombastic at this time of night." Kid whispered as they walked down the quiet streets.

"There's only one thing that would keep me quiet." Black Star said pointing to his lips. Kid flushed a rosy pink before kissing the blue haired boy. Kid thought to himself as he held onto Black Star's arm, walking under the street lights. Finally this turmoil ceased in his life for good.


	11. Born to Tame

**Title**: _Secrets of Mine_

**Chapter 11:**

**Disclaimer: **_We __Yaoi-Usagi__and __Violoveles__**s**__ do not own Soul Eater. Thank You._

The shinigami awakened the next morning, glancing at the other side of the bed to see his lover still sound asleep. Kid reached towards the ceiling, letting out a relieved moan from his stretch. He tried to slip out the bed carefully but was caught off guard when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He turned back around to see Black Star grinning widely at him as he only returned a small smile.

"Where do you think you're going this early in the morning?" Black Star said releasing the shinigami before sitting up.

"I was just getting ready for today, remember?" Kid reminded heading towards the bathroom.

"Oh you mean that party we planned for everyone today, right?" The blue haired boy questioned after contemplating about it.

"Yes, the one I planned last night so everyone can make up from all that trouble we went through." Kid said from the bathroom before shutting the door behind. Black Star smiled as he headed towards another bathroom in the mansion to get ready. Kid walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his neck, patting his hair dry with the other side. He just didn't feel right. It felt like it was too good to be true that all his troubles are gone.

"This isn't over just yet..." he mumbled to himself staring out his window.

"What was that?" Black Star said entering the room with a towel wrapped around his hip and another draping around his neck.

"Black Star?" the shinigami stumbled onto his bed from looking at the well tone physique that stood before him. His cheeks became a rosy pink as when all his thoughts were lost. The blue haired boy approached Kid, cupping his face when Kid held his hand over his, looking down to the floor before he spoke.

"This isn't over just yet..." the shinigami repeated making the blue haired boy sit beside him.

"What do you mean this isn't over yet? I thought we settled this last night." Black Star said shaking the shinigami's arm.

"I know but it just doesn't feel like this has been settled." Kid snatched his arm away, taking a few steps away from his lover.

"I just don't understand why we can't live peacefully without any problems." Black Star growled, punching the bed in a fit of anger.

"I don't understand it either, but what I do know is that Soul is up to something. He isn't finished..." Kid said walking out the bedroom to prepare for the party. Black Star watched him leave as if he hit a nerve. Placing his face within his palms, he thought of his former best friend, pondering what he will do tonight that might cost them their friendship once more.

Kid set the last decor of furnishing in the room, standing to ogle his perfect symmetry of the room. Smiling to this, he failed to notice a certain blue haired boy behind him. The arms of his lover clasped around his waist as the shinigami jumped to his touch. Bad memories began to swell in his mind as he struggled to breakaway from the grasp.

"Kid it's me, calm down!" Black Star yelled when the shinigami calmed from his paranoia.

"Sorry..." was the only word that escaped the shinigami's lips as he wandered off to the dinning room.

"Kid, are you alright?" Black Star said following the shinigami into the room.

"I'm fine. I just lost track of what I was doing, that's all." the shinigami said hoping his lover would drop the conversation. The shinigami acknowledged his lover's arms clasping around him once more when he stopped fumbling with the decor.

"I think that's enough decorations, Kid." Black Star said lowering the shinigami's hands.

"You think so?" Kid questioned as he looked around the room.

"I think your obsession with symmetry is quite enough of a thrill to us." the blue haired boy said pointing out every item he collected in his mansion. Stifling a giggle with his hand, Kid turned around to hide his sudden smile. Black Star held the shinigami close, giving him a peck on the cheek before he spoke.

"Now that's the Kid I know." the blue haired boy said nuzzling his head on the shinigami's neck. Kid turned around and crashed his lips upon his lover's when he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Now THAT'S the Kid I know." Black Star exaggerated before he swoop the shinigami off his feet. Before their lips could meet again, the doorbell sounded off when Black Star placed the shinigami back on the floor. Kid walked calmly to the door with his lover following him from behind. Upon opening the door, the shock smothered across the shinigami's face said a lot when there stood Soul in the doorway.

"I just came to drop off something from Maka before the party really got started." the white haired boy said carrying what looked like appetizers for the guest. Kid was afraid to speak up and Black Star saw the plastered look on his face.

"Awesome, I'll take that off your hands!" Black Star yelled to break the uncomfortable silence when he took the huge bowl from Soul. The scythe laughed a long with his buddy before he gave Kid an intimate stare behind the blue haired boy's back. The shinigami's skin crawled as his eyes glared at him. He felt violated and trapped just by looking into those eyes of the scythe.

"Well I'll be heading back to Maka so I'll see you then." the white haired boy said before high fiving his supposed bff and taking his leave. Kid shut the door behind the scythe before he cringed to the replaying thoughts of him just now.

"Are you alright?" Black Star reassure, placing his hand on the shinigami's shoulder.

"I'm fine..." Kid said inhaling and exhaling to calm his nerves, heading back up the stairs of the manor.

"Where are you going?" Black Star tagged along half way when the shinigami finally spoke at the head of the stairs.

"I-I'm going to rest for a bit...before tonight." Kid replied leaving to his room as his lover heard the sound of the door shutting, echoing off the walls of the manor. Five o' clock struck when the guest began to arrive. Kid regained his happy mood, approaching his guest with a formal greeting. Black Star was happy to see Kid in a good mood though he kept a close watch on Soul to prevent any of his sudden motives. Liz, Patty, Maka, and Tsubaki sat together along with Soul sat on the sofa where everyone held their conversation. Kid and Black Star approached the circle when they received a warm welcome from the group.

"So what should we do now since everyone is here?" Maka asked.

"Well, we can play a game." Soul offered when he received a somewhat shock look from the shinigami.

"Let's play monopoly!"

"That is the longest ga—"

"How about we all play a girls vs. boys game?" Maka cut off Soul who was commenting Black Star's random outburst. Black Star wanted to break the tension between the two boys.

"Let's make it a quiz game." Maka added, making the teams gather afterwards.

"What do you think they're going to ask us?" Black Star questioned looking at his team.

"No clue, but we do have someone with brains and so do they." Soul said pointing out Kid and Maka.

"Hey Tsubaki is smart too!" Black Star yelled making the white hair boy dig in the ear that was being yelled in.

"Yea and she follows your every move." Soul replied.

"Not every move." Black Star looked over towards her before he snapped a look at the giggling shinigami.

"Not to mention she sleeps in the same bed as you." Soul smirked when the shinigami broke out of his fit of giggles and stared daggers at the blue haired boy.

"There isn't enough room in our house and besides no one can replace the only shinigami I know." Black Star said holding Kid's hands.

"What about Shinigami-sama?" the blue haired boy glared at the white haired boy then continued to stare at the shinigami.

"As I said, no one can replace the only shinigami I know." Soul sighed and turned the other way.

"I'm not going to ask again." he clenched the bridge of his nose when he was approached by a certain ash blonde girl.

"We're ready when you are." Maka said grasping the scythe's hands while swinging them. Everyone took their places on the couch with their teams before the game started.

"We have cards with questions on them mixed with the questions you have so we'll start first." Maka said plucking one of the cards. She flushed to the question when she looked up at the other team.

"Well, what does it say?" Soul said making the girl slam the card on the table.

"Let's play a new game!" Maka yelled, earning everyone's stare.

"What? We just got started!" Soul argued when everything stopped. Tsubaki picked up a card and read it when she placed it down slowly and slid back into the couch.

"What did you guys write on these cards anyway?" Kid yelled when he picked up one of the cards and read it. He paused for a second before he placed the card down.

"So, what do we do now?" Kid asked, evading the card situation.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Can you show me where it is?" Soul asked looking towards Black Star. He didn't want to make it seem too obvious that he was planning something so he looked to his best friend as a guide rather than Kid. The blue haired meister caught on to this, but led him to the bathroom upstairs. On his way back down, Black Star smiled at Kid when he saw everyone laughing all together.

"So does anyone have any ideas for the next game?" Liz asked taking a bite out of the food they had for the party. An idea sparked in the shinigami's head when he jumped out of his seat.

"I have just the game!" he said excitedly when he ran upstairs to retrieve the game. Kid ran into his room and fumble through his organized closet. Soul walked out the bathroom, having taken care of some business when heard some noises coming from Kid's room. Sneaking in to the room, he saw the shinigami on his tippy toes reaching for a box on a shelf. Suddenly a pair of arms wrap around Kid's waist when the person seductively spoke.

"You smell good as you always do." the voice sent familiar chills up the shinigami's spine when he realized that it wasn't Black Star.

"S-Soul let me go—" Kid tried to yell, but his voice was muffled by a hand. Smirking to this, the scythe glided his hands over the shinigami's crotch, sending a pleasurable vibe throughout his body that he didn't want to feel. Breaking from Soul's grasp, he pushed the white haired boy on the floor landing on top. Hands clenched around the scythe's throat while breathing heavily, he tightened his grip to show no mercy.

"Kid, I was just playing..." Soul managed to chuckle when Kid's anger grew intensely when the white haired boy slid a finger down his thigh.

"Let's finish what I started yesterday." Kid smirked, tightening his grip to the point where Soul began to writhe beneath him.

"K-Kid let—" Soul failed to finish as his speech became incoherent. The weapon used both his hands to pry the shinigami off of him while he had the strength. As the scythe began to choke and writhe less beneath Kid, the shinigami chuckled and finally spoke.

"Can you deliver a message for me?" Kid asked when his lips parted to form a smirk. Soul just continued to watch the boy above him as his vision began to blur.

Black Star knew that Kid was taking too long when he went up stairs to go check on him. Only coming up half way of the stairs, he heard coughing coming from Kid's room but it wasn't Kid's voice. It was Soul. Rushing upstairs into the room, he saw Soul lying on the floor holding his throat as he regained his breath.

"Where is Kid?" Black Star questioned, but only received a coughing and gasping sound.

"Tell me where Kid is!" The blue haired boy grasped Soul's shirt and yanked him closely. Everyone ran to the scene from downstairs.

"Soul..." Maka said turning and running out the doorway.

"Maka—" Soul tried to call out, but his voice was still shaken up by the shinigami.

"You still haven't answered my question." Black Star said glaring at the white haired boy.

"He told me to deliver a message to you..." Soul managed to say before the blue haired boy tried anything.

"He said in his own words: Do you have what it takes to control a death god?" Soul repeated, making Black Star release him. The blue haired boy walked towards the window that was left open as the curtains flowed with the large amount of air entering.

"Do I know how?" He mocked followed by a chuckle.

"I was born to tame you."


	12. Update Notice

Hello to all of my readers!

I just wanted to say how thankful I am for having uch awesome fans like you guys and I want to tell you that me and Violoveless are working hard to get you these chapters. We are both dying from school and we making prgress on the next chapter. Also if you could go on my profile and take a poll for future fanfics.

-Foxx


End file.
